


Your Son

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Your Son

The first couple days were especially hard on you. You were pretty quiet, and the weather outside remained overcast and misty out. Dean was the one that you warmed up to quickly, and you soon realized that he had more in common with Lucifer than he realized. Which probably was a huge help.

Days turned to weeks, and as promised, both Castiel and Lucifer would check in with you. Neither Dean, nor Sam, ever missed one of your games or practices. Lucifer had told people that he needed to go help an elderly relative, and that Sam and Dean were his cousins watching over you. 

As weeks bled into months, you began to worry. The day of your 11th birthday, you stared out the front door, not knowing why. If Lucifer was to come, he would simply show up in the living room. You went to bed that night in tears, because you hadn’t seen him.

It was the middle of the summer, and you hadn’t seen either angel in weeks. The forecast would call for sunny days, only for people to be met with clouds and rain showers. They tried to cheer you up, but most of the time, it didn’t work.

Laying in the backyard, you jumped when you opened your eyes and saw Chuck. “What do  _you_ want?” You snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that anyway to speak to your father?”

“To my biological sperm donor,  _yes_ , I think that is.” You told him, getting up. Wiping yourself off, you noticed the brown-haired boy next to him. “Oh, no. Did you decide to drop off another one of your bastard children?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“ _Clearly_ leaving you with Lucifer was a mistake.” He sighed. “No, this is not your brother.” The boy gave you an awkward smile and a wave. “I’m here to speak with Dean.”

Sighing, you pointed to the house. “Last I knew he was working on lunch.”

He nodded and walked inside.

* * *

“I told you! I will tell you when lunch is…” He stopped when he looked over and saw Chuck. “What the hell?”

Chuck smiled. “I need to speak with you. It’s important.”

Dean nodded. “What’s this about?” He asked, turning to work on lunch some more.

“Your son.” He said simply.

Dean froze and put the knife down. “I don’t have a kid.” He wiped his hands on his jeans.

Chuck stepped aside. “You do. He’s outside with Y/N right now.” Dean went to move around him, and Chuck stopped him for a moment. “One more thing. He’s her soul mate.”

* * *

You and the boy’s head turned when the back door opened roughly, Dean rushing out. His eyes went wide. “Ben?” 


End file.
